


Easy

by Star55



Category: Glee
Genre: Cock Rings, Dildos, M/M, Public Sex, face fucking, use of toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 06:30:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing about sex shops that probably put a lot of people off is the blackened outside – black with paint, boarded, block-out windows, black curtains and the obnoxious ‘ADULT STORE’ signage that every single store Kurt had seen possessed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** Public sex, toy usage (dildo, cock ring), face fucking and light come play.  
>  **Spoilers:** Slight future fic AU (they’re in New York and are still together).  
>  **A/N:** A massive thanks to [Laura](http://gottriplets.tumblr.com) who beta read this for me ♥   
> **Disclaimer:** Not mine. I just have a vivid and healthy imagination.

The thing about sex shops that probably put a lot of people off is the blackened outside – black with paint, boarded, block-out windows, black curtains and the obnoxious ‘ADULT STORE’ signage that every single store Kurt had seen possessed. The insides of most sex shops where Kurt had been in were pretty similar – shelves and shelves of adult DVDs, dildos in glass cases, packaged vibrators and dildos lining the walls on little hooks like you would buy a bag of chips. 

Depending on the store or the location, there were gifts for hen’s nights, an array of leather clothing and in the back of the store, some whips and occasionally bondage items. Some stores had changing rooms in the back for the costumes they kept on hand or for those that wanted to try on their leather items first before buying.

After dealing with postage and handling as a teenager when he wanted to buy his first dildo, Kurt figured buying in store was a much easier thing to do when he moved to New York. 

Finding an adult store was easy – finding a _good_ adult store was a lot more difficult than Kurt had ever planned. Eventually, he found one that was not only classy for an adult store but catered to his and Blaine’s needs. 

Blaine had found the store particularly helpful when he discovered his love for silicone lubricant and since then, they had been buying lube from that store whenever they got low. 

It was one of the rare days that they both had off. In need of more lubricant, they both decided to travel to the sex store together. Blaine had voiced his desire to see Kurt in pair of leather pants and Kurt wanted to try some new sex toys too, so it worked out well.

Once they were in the store, Kurt started to browse the selection of sex toys, wondering what he and Blaine should try next. He picked out a few things, including a pair of fluffy handcuffs and a butt plug. Blaine was on the other side of the store and Kurt could see he had picked out a few things as well. 

Kurt wandered towards the back where there were items of leather clothing on racks. Some were completely tasteless, Kurt thought, but he picked out a nice looking pair of pants in his size and slung them over his arm. He continued down the rows of clothing, barely wondering when he became _comfortable_ enough to spend his Saturday in a sex shop.

Blaine joined him a few moments later and Kurt pressed a soft kiss to his lips. “Find anything you like?”

Blaine nodded. “I did, you?”

“Of course,” Kurt replied, glancing down at the items in Blaine’s hands. “I just need to try on these pants and then we can go.”

“Okay.”

Blaine followed Kurt to the changing rooms at the very back of the store and Kurt slipped into one, setting the items he had in his hand down on the chair to undress. He slipped easily into the pants and turned to look at himself in the mirror.

Kurt ran a hand over his ass and an idea came to mind.

“Blaine?” Kurt asked as he poked his head out of the door. “Can you give me a hand?”

Blaine nodded and slipped into the room with Kurt. “Whoa,” he said and Kurt smirked. He immediately pulled Blaine in for a kiss, guiding Blaine’s hands to his ass, where Blaine automatically squeezed. They moaned and Kurt quickly broke the kiss to hush Blaine.

“You need to be quiet,” Kurt whispered between kisses. “Can you do that for me?”

Blaine nodded, squeezing Kurt’s ass again. 

“Good,” Kurt said with a smile as he kissed Blaine again, pushing him up against the wall. 

Kurt flicked his tongue into Blaine’s mouth, feeling it hot and wet against his own. Blaine’s hands tightened against his ass and Kurt thrust forwards, feeling Blaine’s hardness pressing against his own through their pants.

Blaine whimpered against Kurt’s mouth but Kurt shook his head. He slowly unbuttoned Blaine’s shirt, kissing down Blaine’s chest as every inch of flesh appeared, until the shirt was completely open. He took one of Blaine’s nipples into his mouth, sucking on it until it hardened under his tongue. He blew on the over-sensitive nub, watching Blaine twitch underneath him. He pulled back and repeated the action on Blaine’s other nipple. He nipped at it gently before pulling off altogether. 

Blaine’s hands moved to Kurt’s hips, squeezing in place of talking. Kurt straightened and dipped his head, pressing his lips to Blaine’s clavicle and sucked hard, causing Blaine to arch into his touch and groan at the friction. 

“Shh,” Kurt whispered, pressing one last kiss against Blaine’s lips before falling to his knees in front of his boyfriend.

Blaine’s mouth dropped open and Kurt kept their gazes locked as he popped the button on Blaine’s jeans before pulling the zipper down with his teeth, going as slowly as he thought Blaine could handle. Kurt leant forwards, kissing Blaine’s soft stomach, letting his tongue trace along the elastic of Blaine’s underwear. 

Kurt could practically feel Blaine holding in the noises he so obviously wanted to make. Kurt pulled Blaine’s jeans down and let his boyfriend step out of them, kicking them to the side. 

Kurt mouthed over Blaine’s erection through his underwear, sucking until he could taste Blaine’s pre-come through the cotton. He let his teeth scrape along the elastic band before biting down on it and pulling it out, only to let go of it with a short snap that made Blaine jolt and give Kurt a lust-filled glare.

“Kurt,” Blaine whispered. “Please.”

Kurt licked his lips and hooked his thumbs under the elastic to pull Blaine’s underwear down. Blaine kicked them off as well and Kurt immediately closed his lips around Blaine’s leaking cock. 

The sharp intake of breath from Blaine indicated that Kurt was doing the right thing and that Blaine wanted, more than anything, to make _some_ kind of noise. He knew keeping quiet would drive Blaine crazy – he was a vocal lover, and it was something that Kurt wholly appreciated. Having this edge, this _need_ to keep quiet because they were in a public place was clearly as thrilling for Blaine as it was for Kurt.

Kurt let his tongue dip into the slit of Blaine’s cock and he gathered the pre-come there, letting it sit on his tongue as he pulled back, locking gazes with Blaine before licking his lips, smearing it across them. 

Blaine bit down on his lip and screwed his eyes shut tightly. Kurt swallowed down what was left in his mouth and he reached over to the chair to open the cock ring he was going to buy.

Blaine nodded at him, silently agreeing, and Kurt slipped the ring over Blaine’s penis, securing the ring in place. He kept his gaze on Blaine’s face as he flicked the little switch on the side and the ring started to vibrate, filling the room with the smallest of buzzing sounds. Blaine jumped and he curled his hands into fists in the air, trying to control himself. 

Kurt leaned forwards and wrapped his lips around Blaine, closing his eyes as he took as much of Blaine into his mouth as he could. He could feel the vibrations from the cock ring on his tongue. It was a strange sensation but not an odd one, surprisingly. He dragged his tongue up the underside of Blaine’s cock before pulling off completely once more.

Blaine gave him a ‘ _seriously_?’ look and Kurt smiled innocently. He kissed the head of Blaine’s cock again, enjoying the way it strained for attention. 

“Stay quiet,” Kurt whispered as he reached over to the chair once more. He popped open the bottle of lubricant and slicked up two fingers. “Put your leg on my shoulder.”

Blaine nodded, automatically complying, letting the flesh of his calf rest on Kurt’s shoulder. Kurt sucked the head of Blaine’s cock into his mouth again as he pressed a slick finger into Blaine’s entrance, not stilling until it was all the way in. Blaine let out a strangled sound before clamping his mouth shut. Kurt kept his gaze on Blaine’s face as he wriggled his finger inside of Blaine, working him open. 

Kurt added a second finger a short while later and Blaine’s mouth dropped open again, inhaling shakily. Kurt worked Blaine open, adding fingers when he knew Blaine could take it. He had four fingers fucking into Blaine, who was doing his best to keep quiet. Kurt was proud of him. 

Kurt reached over to the chair again and poured lubricant on one of the dildos he had to purchase and he watched Blaine’s eyes open wide. The greedy look in Blaine’s gaze told Kurt that he _wanted_ this so much. He wanted to be fucked by this dildo in the changing room of an adult store and Kurt was more than happy to comply. 

He pressed a kiss to the inside of Blaine’s thigh before letting the tip of the dildo press against Blaine’s entrance. He slowly pushed the toy into Blaine, pausing every few moments to let Blaine adjust.

Blaine exhaled slowly once it was all the way in and Kurt slowly pulled it back out before slamming it back into his boyfriend. Blaine groaned but quickly slapped his hand over his mouth and Kurt rewarded him by sucking on the head of his cock again as he thrust the toy in and out of Blaine’s ass. 

Blaine’s hips twitched, bucking forwards into Kurt’s mouth and then back down onto the dildo. He slowly got into a rhythm and Kurt pulled off Blaine’s cock altogether, causing Blaine to whimper against the palm of his own hand where it was pressed against his mouth.

“Are you close?” Kurt whispered, keeping his gaze on Blaine’s face, seeing the sweat on his boyfriend’s brow.

Blaine nodded vigorously and Kurt switched off the cock ring, quickly slipping it off Blaine’s cock. He took Blaine back into his mouth and started thrusting the dildo hard into Blaine. 

One of Blaine’s hands curled in Kurt’s hair and Kurt opened his mouth, waiting for Blaine to come. He felt some of it dribble down the side of his mouth and he swiped a finger along the wet patch before sucking his finger into his mouth, eliciting a low moan. 

Blaine whimpered again and he closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the wall, panting heavily. 

Kurt slowly slipped the dildo from Blaine’s ass and set it back down on the chair with the other items they had. He stood up, barely noticing the ache in his knees from being on them for so long and he dipped his head to press soft kisses along Blaine’s sweaty neck. 

Blaine’s hands came to rest on his hips and it was clear to Kurt that he was barely holding himself up against the wall. Kurt kissed Blaine’s Adam’s apple before crowding up against Blaine, feeling his own erection pushing into Blaine’s hip.

“You…”

“Get your breath back first,” Kurt whispered against Blaine’s neck.

“I’m good,” Blaine said, slipping to his knees in front of Kurt, despite his back still being against the wall.

“ _Oh_ ,” Kurt breathed as he realised what Blaine wanted. They had only done this a few times but Blaine was always such an eager recipient and it made Kurt want it more.

Blaine undone the zipper of the leather pants Kurt was still wearing and pulled his cock out, immediately sucking it into his mouth.

Kurt thrust into Blaine’s mouth, feeling the heat envelop him. He felt Blaine’s throat muscles relax and Kurt experimentally thrust into him a little deeper. Blaine moaned around his cock and the vibrations shot through Kurt, making him thrust in again. He slipped a hand into Blaine’s hair and held his head still as he fucked into his mouth, picking up pace with every movement of his hips. He could feel Blaine’s tongue on the underside of his cock, all hot, wet and delicious. 

He thrust in a few more times before burying his cock as far into Blaine’s mouth as he could, coming in hot spurts down Blaine’s throat. He pulled back when Blaine started sucking around him, cleaning him up.

Kurt watched his cock slip from between Blaine’s lips and he barely bit back a groan as Blaine licked his swollen, spit-slick lips, cleaning them of the last remains of Kurt’s come. 

He stood as well and kissed Kurt hotly. Kurt could taste himself on Blaine’s tongue and he groaned, unable to stop himself. Blaine’s hands grabbed at his ass again, this time kneading flesh rather than the leather pants that were pooling at mid-thigh.

They parted after a few moments, sharing a look between them, both excited at what they had just done with a hint of smugness for not getting caught.

They quickly re-dressed and Kurt re-packaged the items that he could, hoping that the sales clerk wouldn’t comment on the fact that some of the items they were buying had clearly been tested out.

“Was everything to your liking?” the sales clerk asked as their items were put into a bag.

“Yes,” Blaine said. “Yes, they were.”

 

Comments are ♥


End file.
